Una por dinero
by zoraidarose
Summary: "te dije que no contestaras tu celular durante nuestras vacaciones, gatita"


**Hola chicos, aquí un mini libro entre el 4° y 5° tomo de "Cazadora de la Noche" de Jeannie Frost, espero les guste en pocos días les traeré el libro 4.2 y posterior mente el 4.3 sé que les van a gustar. Espero que lo disfruten y por favor comenten.**

**Una por dinero (capítulo único)**

Entrecerré los ojos por la matutina luz del sol. A esta hora, debería haber estado en cama, pero gracias a mi tío Don, estaba vagando a través del campus NCSU en su lugar. Caminé a grandes pasos hasta Harrelson Hall, entonces ascendí al tercer piso, hacia la clase que andaba buscando. Cuando entré, la mayor parte de los estudiantes me ignoraron, ya sea por charlar el uno con el otro o por rebuscar entre sus bolsas mientras esperaban que la clase comenzara. La sala tenía los asientos al estilo de un estadio con la entrada abajo por el atril del profesor. Mi ventajosa posición más bajo me dio la misma amplia vista de los estudiantes que el profesor tendría. Escudriñé cada cara, buscando a la que emparejara con el JPG que me había sido enviado. _No, no, no. Ah. Allí estás._

Una bonita rubia volvió la mirada hacia mí con la sospecha apenas disimulada. Sonreí amistosamente y avancé con pies de plomo por el pasillo en su dirección. Mi sonrisa no la apaciguó; ella dio una mirada alrededor del cuarto como si se debatiera en pegar una carrera por lo mismo. Tammy Winslow, Pensé serenamente. Deberías estar asustada, porque vales mucho dinero muerta. El aire se sintió cargado con invisibles corrientes momentos antes de que un fantasma entrara violentamente en el cuarto. Por supuesto, yo era la única que podía verlo.

\- Problemas - dijo el fantasma. Sonidos de fuertes pisadas bajaron por el vestíbulo mientras el aire se espesaba con mayor energía sobrenatural. Ahí iba lo de hacer esto de la forma tranquila.

\- Busca a Inuyasha - le dije al fantasma.

\- Dile que esté listo en la ventana. - Eso volteo algunas cabezas, pero ya no me preocupé por mi treta de estudiante universitaria. Tenía que conseguir sacar a esas personas de aquí.

\- Tengo una bomba - grité.

\- Si no quieren morir, salgan ahora mismo - Varios niños se quedaron sin aliento. Unos cuantos rieron disimuladamente no seguros que estuviera bromeando, pero nadie corrió en busca de la puerta. El ruido de pasos bajando por el vestíbulo llegó más cerca.

\- Salgan ahora - gruñí, sacando mi arma de su pistolera oculta y agitándola. Ya nadie esperó a ver que estuviera bromeando.

Desquiciándolos a todos mientras los estudiantes corrían hacia la puerta agarré mi arma, gritándole a todo el mundo que se mantuviera lejos de mí aliviada de ver el cuarto vaciándose. Pero cuando Tammy intentó salir rápidamente, la agarré. Un hombre luchaba por poder pasar a través de la puerta, golpeando el diluvio de estudiantes en pánico como si fueran ingrávidos. Aparté a empujones a Tammy y arranque tres de los cuchillos de plata que había atado a mis piernas bajo mi falda, esperando que nadie estuviera delante de él antes de arrojarlas a la figura de carga. Él no intentó evadir mis hojas y nada ocurrió cuando aterrizaron en su pecho. Un oni, estupendo. La plata a través del corazón no les hacía nada a los oni; Tenía que cortarle la cabeza para matarlo. ¿Dónde había una espada grande cuando uno la necesitaba?

No perdí el tiempo con más cuchillos, sino que me lancé a mí misma contra el oni, sujetándolo fuertemente. Él golpeo contra mis costados, rompiendo mis costillas mientras intentaba sacarme de encima. El dolor me quemo, pero no lo dejé. Si fuera humana, el castigo de sus puños me habría matado, pero era un yokai completo ahora, así mis huesos rotos se sanaban casi instantáneamente. Me las arregle para poner el cañón de la pistola en la sien del oni y tiré del gatillo.

Los gritos hicieron erupción de los pocos niños que todavía quedaban en el cuarto. Los ignoré y me mantuve bombeando las balas en la cabeza del oni. Las balas no lo mataban, pero hicieron una buena cantidad de daño. Su cabeza exudaba pedazos cuando lo deje ir. Tammy intentó correr, pero fui más rápida, derribando los escritorios para agarrarla. Rasposos sonidos me hicieron saber que el oni estaba gateando en nuestra dirección, su cabeza curándose con cada segundo. Brinqué sobre los escritorios, jalando bruscamente a Tammy junto conmigo y arranqué el cuchillo más grande de bajo mi manga. Con un duro golpe, atravesé el cuello del oni. El fantasma apareció en la ventana, seguido por otra oleada de energía proviniendo de la misma dirección. Hora de irse. Tammy gritó como lucho conmigo, intentando quebrantar mi agarre de ella.

\- No voy a lastimarte - dije.

\- Fabián, agárrate. Mire al fantasma.

Él torció sus manos espectrales alrededor de mis hombros. Tammy no fue tan confiada. Ella se mantuvo gritando y pateando. Ignoré eso y corrí directo contra la ventana. Tammy gritó como nos abrimos paso por la fuerza a través del vidrio. Ya que su sala había estado en el tercer piso, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que algo chocara con nosotros, propulsándonos directamente hacia arriba. Los gritos de Tammy se elevaron a la altura de un aterrorizado crescendo cuando levantamos el vuelo a una velocidad increíble.

\- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! - Ella gritó. El yokai que nos había atrapado ajustó su agarre, haciéndome volar a mí, a Tammy y al enganchado fantasma hacia nuestro destino en el borde lejano de campus.

\- Alguien lo hace - él contestó, un perceptible acento inglés incluso por encima de los gritos de Tammy.

EL Hummer fue equipado con ventanas antibalas, un marco reforzado, y las puertas del asiento trasero para que no pudieran ser abiertas desde el interior. Tammy lo descubrió tan pronto trató de escapar en cuanto la habíamos echado adentro y habíamos salido a la carrera. En ese entonces ella había gritado por otros diez minutos, ignorando mis reiteradas declaraciones que no íbamos a lastimarla. Finalmente, se calmó lo suficiente como para hacer preguntas.

\- Le disparaste a ese tipo en la cabeza. - Sus ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pero eso no lo mató. ¿Cómo es posible? - Podía mentir. O podía usar el poder en mi mirada para hacerla creer que no había visto nada inusual. Pero era su vida la que estaba en la línea, así que se merecía la verdad.

\- Él no es humano - Incluso después de verlo, su primera reacción fue negarlo.

\- ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? ¿Te envió mi primo? – chillo como una niña rica que habla a un sirviente.

\- Si él nos hubiera enviado, ahora estarías muerta. Somos tu protección - dijo Inuyasha, sin quitar su atención del camino.

Supe el momento exacto en que Tammy tuvo una buena vista del yokai que nos había capturado en el aire, porque se quedó con la mirada fija. Su perfume cambio, también. La anterior hediondez del terror se convirtió en una fragancia más perfumada mientras ella observaba sus pómulos salientes, su pelo oscuro, su desgarrador físico y perfil pecaminosamente magnifico. Jóvenes, viejas, vivas, muertas, no importa, pensé con arrepentimiento. Cuando Inuyasha está alrededor, las mujeres entran en calor. Pero Tammy acababa de atravesar por una experiencia muy traumática, así que ignoré el territorialismo yokai que me hacía querer agarrar a Inuyasha y escupir _¡Mío_! En lugar de eso, le di un paquete de toallitas húmedas.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga con estos? - Ella los miró con una expresión incrédula.

\- Nada funciona mejor para limpiar la sangre, créeme - dije, mostrándole mis brazos recién limpiados.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Tammy los miró, a mí y a Inuyasha.

\- Ella ya te lo dijo - Inuyasha detuvo el carro a la orilla de un lado del camino y dejando el vehículo en neutro.

\- ¿Pero necesitas más pruebas antes de creernos, verdad? observa - Él sostuvo en alto su mano. Inuyasha arrastro un cuchillo a través de su mano, cortando una línea en la carne. Tammy la vio cerrarse momentos más tarde como si tuviera una cremallera invisible.

\- Soy un yokai, por eso es que puedo hacer esto. Inuyasha es mi nombre, por cierto - Fabián incluso no pestañeó. El fantasma estaba acostumbrado a las habilidades cicatrizantes de los no muertos.

\- Y yo Kagome - sumé.

\- Te presentaría a Fabián, pero tú no puedes verlo de cualquier manera. Somos tus guardianes hasta que mi tío encuentre a tu primo y lo arreste - La cara de Tammy fue casi cómica en su incredulidad.

\- Pero es de día - dijo al fin.

\- ¡Los yokais no pueden salir al sol, todo el mundo sabe eso! - Inuyasha se rio entre dientes.

\- ¡feh! cierto. Y retrocedemos ante cruces, no podemos viajar sobre agua, no podemos entrar en una casa a menos que nos inviten y al final siempre somos estacados por el mejor asesino. En serio, ¿quién temería a una criatura como esa? Todo lo que necesitarías es una Biblia, una cama bronceadora, y algo de agua bendita para enviarnos temblando a nuestra condena eterna - Tammy negó lentamente. La observé con compasión. Negarlo fue mi reacción a los dieciséis cuando me entere de que mi ausente padre había sido un yokai, y que no era la pubertad quien causaba mi extrañeza, sino el incremento de mis rasgos inhumanos.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer ya que los yokais y los oni se ven humanos la mayoría de las veces, pero… - hice otro intento.

\- Veamos si lo entiendo - interrumpió Tammy.

\- Pedí ayuda a los viejos amigos de mi padre en el gobierno cuando 'los accidentes' seguían sucediéndome solo a mí, y ¿alguien envió a un yokai para protegerme? - Fabián comenzó a reírse. Le di al fantasma una condenatoria mirada que silencio sus risa, pero si bien él era a medias transparente, fue claro que sus labios todavía estaban torciéndose.

\- De hecho, dos yokais. El fantasma fue un bono. - corregí.

\- Soy mujer muerta - masculló Tammy. Inuyasha resoplo.

\- Dijiste que este trabajo sería fácil, cariño -Él tenía razón, pero le debía a Don un favor.

Incluso si no lo hiciera, aun así estaría aquí. El mes pasado, Tammy casi había muerto por una "extraña" sobrecarga eléctrica. Hace unas dos semanas, un tiroteo desde un carro casi tomo su vida. Podrían haber sido infortunadas coincidencias, excepto por el hecho que si Tammy moría antes de su veintiún cumpleaños, todos los millones de su padre iban a su primo, Gables. El difunto padre de Tammy había sido un viejo amigo de mi tío, y Don no creía en coincidencias. Entonces Don indago y escucho que el siguiente atentado de Tammy involucraría una clase "exótica" de asesino a sueldo que nunca fallaba.

Don sabía lo que eso quería decir. Él maneja una división especial de Seguridad Nacional que lidia con lo sobrenatural - no como si los contribuyentes supieran que parte de su dinero era dirigido a cosas de la policía que supuestamente no existen. Yo estaba retirada de la unidad, pero eso solo lo hizo mejor para mi tío. Don no necesitaba usar a un miembro activo para vigilar a la hija de su viejo amigo. No, él me podía llamar a mí, sabiendo que yo no le daría la espalda a una chica que tenía una X sobrenatural en la cabeza. Tammy pareció haber logrado sobreponerse a su sacudida inicial. Ella empujo su cabello rubio.

\- Ofrecí pagar por protección, y si ustedes son los que me están protegiendo, eso significa que ustedes trabajan para mí. Así que voy a colocar algunas reglas básicas, ¿entienden? - Mis cejas se elevaron. Fabián silbó, pero por supuesto Tammy no pudo oír al fantasma. Será mejor que te apresures en arrestar a su primo, Don. Pensé. Inuyasha me dio una mirada de complicidad.

\- **Te dije** que no contestaras tu móvil mientras estuviéramos de vacaciones, Gatita. - Suspiré.

\- Llévenme de regreso a mi casa - Tammy ordenó, pero Inuyasha la ignoro, adentrándose en la carretera y continuando en dirección opuesta de donde ella vivía.

\- Es sólo por algunos días - dije. O eso esperaba, de todas formas.

La mayoría de quienes habían tenido tres encontronazos con la muerte (una con la participación de un oni) estarían asustadas y en un estado muy cooperativo. Tammy parecía estar canalizando su Paris Hilton interior en su lugar. Evidentemente, ella nunca había oído la palabra no antes. Ella estaba indignada de que no la dejáramos volver a su casa para empacar, y luego estaba realmente molesta una vez que vio la ciudad en la que se escondería.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - Tammy dirigió una mirada despectiva al rústico campo y al crecido jardín de cerezos que bombardeaba la propiedad donde yo había crecido.

\- Está en medio de la nada - dijo Tammy.

\- ¡Probablemente tiene sicóticos endogámicos viviendo en el bosque! - _Ella ha sufrido una experiencia traumática_, me recordé una vez más, apretando los dientes. _Le daré chance_. Licking Falls stábat en el medio rural de la nada, sino es que era el punto. No podría ser atractivo para una joven heredera, pero por seguridad, era ideal. A nadie se le ocurriría buscar a Tammy aquí. Dimos la última vuelta y nos dirigíamos al largo camino de grava que llevaría a mi vieja casa cuando Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunté, sintiendo su tensión como hormigas invisibles caminando a través de mi piel.

\- Tu casa no está vacía. Y el ocupante no es humano. - declaró bajo.

\- Salgamos de aquí ¡Ahora! - dijo Tammy, levantando la voz.

Yo tenía mi mano sobre su boca mientras Inuyasha se deslizó fuera del coche sin hacer ruido. Todo lo que necesitábamos era que Tammy comenzara a gritar para alertar a quien quiera que fuera el intruso no-muerto. ¿Cómo diablos alguien nos había seguido la pista? ¡No habíamos dicho a nadie que veníamos! El instinto me hizo querer seguir a Inuyasha, pero eso dejaría sin protección a Tammy. Mire a Tammy y le ordene en voz baja que guardara silencio. El poder de mi mirada silenció a Tammy de una vez. Entonces solté su boca y saque unas cuantas armas, todos mis sentidos dirigidos hacia la casa a media milla de la carretera.

Alivio recorrió por mi subconsciente, momentos más tarde, lo que hizo disminuir mis manos sobre mis cuchillos. Inuyasha debía haber matado al intruso. Estar conectada con Inuyasha de esta manera era como hacer autostop en sus emociones. En situaciones como ésta, también era muy útil. Empecé a subir el camino de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de la histeria de Tammy asomar sobre mis hombros. Le obligué a estar en silencio, pero no para que estuviera quieta, sino porque me dio pena. Cuando estaba a mitad del camino, apareció Inuyasha, una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

\- Tu madre está aquí. Es la carne no-muerta. - dijo. Había disminuido a velocidad al verlo, pero ante eso, pisé los frenos.

\- ¿Esta aquí? - Inuyasha asintió y se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

\- ¿Kagome? - Oí decir a mi madre, que sonaba tan sorprendido como yo me sentía. Por supuesto. Incluso a cien metros de distancia, con su nueva audición, podía escuchar mi conversación con Inuyasha tan fácilmente como si hubiera estado en el coche. Un bulto se abrió paso en mi garganta.

\- Sí, mamá. Soy yo. - No había visto a mi madre en meses.

No desde la noche que maté al hombre que la había secuestrado y forzado a convertirla en yokai. Él había hecho eso sólo para hacerme daño, el bastardo. Era una pena que no pudiera matarlo dos veces. Mi madre estaba enmarcada en la puerta, mirándome mientras llegué. Los reflejos destacaban su pelo y su piel que estaba más pálida de lo que había estado la última vez que la vi. Sentir el aura de energía sobrenatural provenir de ella era algo a lo que creo nunca me acostumbraría.

\- Hola - le dije mientras salía. Quería abrazarla, pero tenía miedo de que me pudiera alejar. Mi madre había odiado siempre a los yokais. Ahora estaba atascada como una, y todo era por mi culpa. Decir que nuestra relación era tensa es decir poco. Sus manos se agitaban, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer con ellas.

\- Kagome. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Una pequeña sonrisa arrugó su cara.

\- Íbamos a utilizar la casa para escondernos, pero ya que estas aquí… - murmure, ¿ahora donde metíamos a la princesa chillona?

\- ¿Alguien te persigue otra vez? - me cortó, rojo tiñendo su mirada azul.

\- No a mí - me apresuré a asegurarle.

\- Tammy, la muchacha en el asiento trasero. Inuyasha y yo, eh, cuidamos de ella unos días hasta que Don solucione las cosas – señale al coche.

\- Hola, Sonomi. Ciertamente no esperaba verte aquí - dijo Inuyasha, saliendo del coche.

\- Quería un lugar tranquilo para ir de vacaciones - murmuró. Dejó escapar una risa sardónica.

\- Parece que no somos los únicos a los que les han interrumpido sus vacaciones, entonces. – sonreí nerviosa. Inuyasha daba por supuesto que todavía nos quedaríamos aquí. Habíamos decidido que este lugar era perfecto para ocultar a Tammy, y yo era la propietaria, por lo que para él estaba sentado. Pero después de todo lo que mi madre había pasado, no quería someterla a mi situación actual.

\- Iremos a otro lugar - dije con un encogimiento de hombros de disculpa.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo con la niña? - mi madre preguntó, señalando. Miré al asiento trasero. Tammy estaba golpeando a la puerta mientras sus ojos sobresalían y abría la boca y la cerraba como un pez.

\- ¡Oh, mierda, me olvidé que la silencie! - Deje a Tammy salir y le devolví su voz con un destello de mi mirada.

\- ¡Nunca me hagas eso otra vez! - Lo primero que hizo fue gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

\- Entonces no regales nuestra posición si creemos que hay peligro, y no tendremos una razón para hacerlo - respondió Inuyasha con una ceja arqueada.

\- Mamá, esta es Tammy - le dije, señalando hacia la rubia. Mi madre sonrió.

\- Hola, Tammy. Encantada de conocerte - Tammy agarró los brazos de mi madre.

\- ¡Finalmente, alguien normal! ¿Sabe usted lo que es estar con estos dos? ¡Son peores que los guardias de la prisión! ¡Ni siquiera se detuvieron para dejarme comer! - Inuyasha resopló.

\- Estábamos un poco ocupados manteniéndote con vida, si recuerdas. - Mi madre miró a Tammy y luego a mí.

\- Pobre chica, debe estar muriendo de hambre. Te voy a hacer algo para la cena. Tú no quieres que Kagome cocine, créeme. - En circunstancias normales, me habría erizado ante la implicación. Pero esa declaración, además de la mirada que me había dado, dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí, después de todo. Preocupaciones por la seguridad de Tammy de lado, estaba feliz. Yo había perdido a mi madre. Tal vez nuestras vacaciones mutuamente interrumpidas eran una bendición para nuestra relación.

\- Después de ti, mamá. - Mi sensación cálida y difusa se evaporó después de la cena, sin embargo. La casa sólo tenía dos habitaciones. Mi madre se ofreció amablemente a compartir la suya con Tammy, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle las gracias por ello…

\- ¿No debería dormir con él? - Tammy dijo. Su mirada recorrió a Inuyasha con inconfundible lujuria.

\- Después de todo, desde que yo soy la que paga, debo elegir con quien dormir. - Mi madre se quedó sin aliento. Abrí la boca para una réplica mordaz, pero Inuyasha se echó a reír.

\- Soy un hombre casado, pero incluso si no lo estuviera, no tendrías una oportunidad. Tienes modales podridos. – casi tuve ganas de sacarle la lengua a Tammy, e Inuyasha iba a ser muy afortunado esta noche.

\- Te lo pierdes - dijo Tammy, con otro movimiento de su cabello.

\- No pueden esperar que me quede aquí más de un par de días. Me volveré loca. - Luego miró a su alrededor en señal de frustración.

\- Pero estarás a salvo - señalé, lo que debería haber sido su máxima prioridad, en mi opinión.

\- Mataste esa cosa, ¿no? ¿No significa que el peligro ha terminado? - Tammy preguntó.

\- Dudo que el oni era la persona contratada para matarte. Suena a un subcontrato, talento local barato para mí. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella tuvo que cortarle la cabeza antes de que se quedara quieto. ¿Eso es lo que consideras talento local barato? - Tammy se giró hacia él.

\- Ningún hombre no-muerto que se respete tendría un contrato con un humano. Los seres humanos son demasiado fáciles. Es como pagar por pisotear un pez de colores. Pero en tu caso, probablemente un asesino a sueldo humano que sabe acerca de los yokai, se frustró porque sus dos últimos intentos no funcionaron, y le dio algunas libras a un joven oni para matarte. Es una solución práctica, el oni recibe dinero y comida, el humano aún conserva la mayor parte del pago del contrato, y el cliente está contento de que estés muerta - Inuyasha dijo despectivamente.

\- Tú sabrías eso, ¿no? - mi madre murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - Tammy preguntó. Inuyasha le sonrió, hermoso y frío al mismo tiempo.

\- Porque yo fui un asesino a sueldo por más de doscientos años. - Tammy tragó saliva.

No añadí lo que sabía: que Inuyasha habían sido muy concreto acerca de sus contratos. Él mataba a otros asesinos, no a personas inocentes, y la mayoría de las personas eran de su propia especie. Eso no le había ganado ningún concurso de popularidad en los círculos no-muertos a Inuyasha, pero si él pensaba que alguien merecía morir, él tomaba el contrato, sin importar el peligro

\- En pocos días, Don debe tener al codicioso sapo de tu primo detenido, y entonces será seguro para ti volver a casa - continuo Inuyasha.

\- Si tú eres un asesino a sueldo, ¿por qué no puedo pagarte para matar a Gables? - preguntó ella, recuperándose.

\- Mi cumpleaños no es hasta en dos meses. ¿Quién sabe si mi primo puede tratar de matarme otra vez, incluso si está en la cárcel? - Mis ojos se abrieron ante la forma casual con la que Tammy abordó el tema. _Pásame la sal. Mata a mi primo_. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría, pero tendrás que buscar en otra parte un asesino. Estoy demasiado ocupado para eso. - Tammy miró a mi madre, a mí, y luego a Inuyasha antes de endurecer su rostro.

\- Esto apesta - dijo, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Teniendo en cuenta que podría haber estado pasando las próximas dos semanas de vacaciones con mi esposo en lugar de cuidar a una niña rica mimada que era el blanco de asesinos, yo estaba de acuerdo.

\- Todo estará bien, Tammy - grité. Un improperio fue su respuesta. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y tamborileó con los dedos el costado de su ojo.

\- Di la palabra, amor. Y deslumbrare una nueva actitud en ella. - El control mental yokai sería el camino más fácil, ¿pero cuando tome el camino fácil?

\- Ella entenderá - murmuré. Date prisa, Don.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con ella - dijo mi madre. Mis cejas se levantaron.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacerla entrar en razón? - Mi madre me dio una mirada hastiada mientras subía las escaleras.

\- Te olvidas, Kagome… he tenido mucha experiencia tratando con una niña difícil - Inuyasha se echó a reír, con una mirada conocedora sobre mí que me hizo fruncir la boca a pesar de mí misma. Muy bien. Mi madre tenía razón.

He estado en situaciones de vida y muerte desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero las manejaba con algo de valentía… o imprudencia, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes… y mis cuchillos. Una mal humorada y exigente heredera requiere un conjunto diferente de habilidades. Las que yo parecía no tener.

_Día dos durante una conversación con Tammy_

\- Así que estás casada con Inuyasha, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para atraparlo? ya sabes, con tu pelo negro y piel blanca, te ves como una cebra en dos patas –

_Día tres_:

\- Chica, Inuyasha es caliente. Si yo fuera tú, estaría con él cinco veces al día. Si ustedes dos rompen, envíalo por mi camino, ¿huh? –

_Día cuatro: _

\- Déjame salir de esta habitación. Llamaré a la policía, al FBI ¡Déjame salir! –

Al quinto día, cuando Don todavía no había localizado a Gables, Inuyasha y yo estábamos listos para tomar el asunto en nuestras propias manos. Si mi tío, con todos los recursos de las fuerzas armadas y el gobierno detrás de él, no podía encontrar a Gables, entonces él no iba a encontrarlo pronto. Parar nuestras vidas por unos días era una cosa, pero Inuyasha era el maestro de una larga línea de yokais. No podíamos ocultarnos con Tammy durante mucho más tiempo.

Pronto tendríamos que volver a nuestra rutina habitual, tratar con las complejidades y peligros de la vida en la sociedad no-muerta. Sin mencionar, que quedarse en una pequeña casa con mi madre estaba enterrando mi vida sexual. Estas paredes eran tan delgadas de todos modos, y con mi madre siendo un yokai, lo que fuera que hiciéramos sería más claro para ella como si estuviera en la misma habitación. La idea de tenerla oyendo hasta el último detalle de mi haciéndolo con Inuyasha no era romántico, por decir lo menos.

Sí, era para ayer el ser proactivos en encontrar a Gables. Nos dirigimos por un camino poco usado que terminaba en un gran almacén industrial al final de un largo callejón sin salida. A juzgar por su exterior, nunca pensarías que este era un club nocturno lleno de criaturas que una persona promedio no creía existía. Se llamaba Bite1. Inuyasha me había traído aquí en nuestra primera cita, pero no estábamos haciendo un viaje por el pasado. Estábamos aquí por más información. Estacionamos en la parte de atrás, rodeados por una fila gruesa de árboles que ocultaban el número de automóviles a cualquier persona que fuera a tropezar con la única carretera solitaria.

Un lugar apartado donde los inmortales podrían soltarse el pelo, Bite era perfecto. Por supuesto, los latidos de corazón provenían de muchas de las personas que esperaban para entrar, prueba de que Bite no sólo atendía a fiesteros no-muertos. Ellos son el menú, con piernas, Inuyasha había dicho de los seres humanos la primera vez que me trajo aquí. Se trataba de un acuerdo voluntario. Una mordedura de yokai, hábilmente ejecutada podía sentirse mejor que los juegos previos. Además, algunos humanos rondaban a los yokais con la esperanza de ser promovidos al siguiente nivel en la cadena alimenticia. Incluso el no-muerto tenían groupies.

Mi madre se negó a venir con nosotros, diciendo que ella no quería estar cerca de los yokais más de lo necesario. Fabián se quedó a hacerle compañía, lo que parecía hacerla feliz. Cuán lejos había llegado. Me acordé de cuando mi madre se ponía a gritar alejándose de un fantasma, ni esperar que pasara una noche con uno. Así que sólo éramos Inuyasha, Tammy y yo, que caminamos por delante de la gente en línea. Los humanos y los nuevos yokais podrían tener que esperar su turno, pero un yokai Maestro - y cualquier persona con él - podían ir directamente a la puerta. A medida que nos acercábamos, sentí a Inuyasha bajar su aura de poder, reprimiéndola a un nivel muy por debajo del mega-Maestro que era.

Era un truco que Inuyasha había mejorado en los últimos meses. Inmediatamente, la conexión que tenía con él era apenas perceptible. La última vez que se cerró así, fue justo antes de que casi muriera. La sensación de esa pared en blanco cuando yo estaba acostumbrada a tomar ventaja de su estado de ánimo trajo malos recuerdos.

\- Odio cuando haces eso - le susurré. Él me apretó la mano.

\- Lo siento, cariño. No me quiero anunciar a todos los que todavía no me conocen - Entendí. Silenciar su nivel de energía era un mejor disfraz para Inuyasha que teñirse el pelo o hacer otros cambios en su apariencia. La entrada estaba custodiada por una fornida, rubia yokai, que tenía que medir seis pies de altura. Apenas miró a Tammy, sonrió cuando vio a Inuyasha, y luego se echó a reír cuando su mirada se desvió hacia mí.

\- Lo sabía. Esperen a que vea a Logan. Le dije que Inuyasha trajo a la Parca Negra hace años con él, pero Logan no me creyó - Reconocí a la portera de esa noche, pero me sorprendió que ella me recordara

\- Trixie, cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo - dijo Inuyasha, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Parca Negra. Un placer - Ella se volvió antes de estrechar mi mano.

\- Lámame Kagome. - Parca Negra podría ser mi apodo entre los no-muertos, pero yo prefería ser llamada por la abreviatura de mi nombre real.

\- ¿Está muerta, también? - Tammy le dio a Trixie una mirada franca.

\- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? - Trixie sonrió, mostrando el chapado en oro de sus colmillos.

\- EW - dijo Tammy. Puse los ojos en blanco y gesticule lo siento a Trixie, pero a ella no parecía importarle los comentarios de Tammy.

\- Sin fuegos artificiales dentro - dijo Trixie, dando a mi mano un último apretón amigable. Miré a mis manos y reprimí un escalofrío.

Uno de mis nuevos trucos como yokai era que cuando me enojaba mucho, llamas disparaban de mis manos. Adivina los chismes que se habían extendido. No debería sorprenderme. Nadie amaba los chismes tanto como la gente que tenía siglos de experiencia en propagarlos.

\- No estamos aquí por problemas - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Ese será el día en que no dejes problemas en tu estela, Inuyasha. Sólo mantenlos lejos de aquí – Trixie se echó a reír.

\- Ella te conoce muy bien, ¿eh? - Le pregunté una vez que llegamos dentro. La boca de Inuyasha se curvo.

\- No tanto como estas insinuando, gatita - Era una válida suposición. Inuyasha parecía encarnar la tentación, y había estado por la manzana durante cientos de años antes de que él me encontrara. Si asumía que había dormido con todos los yokais mujeres que me presentaba, estaría más acertada que equivocada. Empujé ese pensamiento lejos con todas las otras cosas en las que no me gustaba pensar.

\- Vamos. Puedo oler gin tonic más adelante - Era cierto.

Olía los diferentes alcoholes como a los camareros que los servían, la multitud de aromas de otras personas mezclado con diversos perfumes, lociones, y el sabor de la sangre. Añade la música vibrante, las luces estroboscópicas en silencio, la aglomeración de personas, y la energía flotando en todo el mundo sin un latido de corazón, me sentía casi borracha de la sobrecarga sensorial.

\- No pudiste sentirlo la última vez, pero ahora puedes, ¿no? - Inuyasha susurro.

\- Cuan delgada es la línea aquí entre lo normal y lo paranormal. Te dije que Ohio era un punto de acceso sobrenatural. Este club fue construido en uno aún más grande. Se siente como una carga en tu sangre, ¿no? - Lo sentía. No es extraño que los no-muertoes acudieran a puntos de acceso. El alcohol y las drogas ya no me afectaban, pero estar rodeada de todos los ocupantes inhumanos, donde la magia parecía palpitar bajo la superficie, era sensual y estimulante.

\- Olvida la bebida. Vamos a bailar - Mi voz salió más baja de lo que pretendía. Verde apareció en las oscuras profundidades de los ojos de Inuyasha.

\- Chicos ¿me van a dejar bailar y tener un poco de diversión por una vez? - Tammy se quejó. Inuyasha barrió la mano.

\- Por supuesto. Sólo no dejes la pista de baile por cualquier razón, o te encierro en tu armario por una semana. - Incluso si Tammy no supiera por experiencia que Inuyasha nunca amenazaba en balde, su expresión debió convencerla, porque ella tragó saliva.

\- Permanecer en la pista de baile. Lo tengo – asintió.

\- Bien, entonces. Adelante - Inuyasha se presionó a mi espalda, las caderas balanceándose contra las mía mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi lado con una caricia lenta.

Nuestro reciente celibato combinado con el roce de sus labios en mi cuello, el poder envolviendo su aura, además de toda la energía mística que giraba alrededor de nosotros, me dieron ganas de encontrar la esquina más cercana y cometer actos innombrables con él. Pero incluso lo impetuosidad de la atmósfera y la sensualidad de la danza con Inuyasha no me hacía poner en peligro a Tammy - o tener sexo en público, como algunas personas hacían en estos clubes.

\- Después que esto con Tammy termine, vamos a volver aquí - murmuré.

\- Apuesto a que sabes dónde están los lugares privados en este lugar, y tengo la intención de molestarte en cada uno de ellos - Se echó a reír, enviando hormigueo por mi nuca donde aterrizaba su aliento.

\- ¡Qué idea tan escandalosa! Juro que estoy ruborizado. - Yo dudaba que Inuyasha estuviera ruborizado desde que la Declaración de la Independencia fue firmada en 1776, Inuyasha debió tener diez, pensé vagamente, estremeciéndome mientras sus colmillos rozaban mi pulso de una tentadora manera. Cerca. A los diecisiete, se estaba prostituyendo a toneladas de mujeres en Inglaterra con el propósito de sobrevivir.

\- ¿Lista para esa bebida, cariño? - Inuyasha preguntó, girándome para enfrentarme a él.

Sí, yo estaba lista para tomar una copa, pero no gin-tonic. Yo quería enterrar mis colmillos en la garganta de Inuyasha y drenarlo hasta que sólo tuviera sangre suficiente en él para mantenerlo fuerte. El hambre aumentó en mí con el pensamiento. El cambio de un mestizo en un yokai había tenido inesperados efectos secundarios. Yo estaba en su mayoría muerta, como mis ocasionales latidos evidenciaban, y bebía sangre de yokai en lugar de sangre humana. El problema era que absorbía más que nutrientes de la sangre que bebía. También absorbía poderes.

Encontrando que después de haberme alimentado de un yokai piroquinetico de mis manos brotaron llamas. Yo no quería absorber las habilidades más freaks por alimentarme de yokais con poderes extraordinarios, por lo que me quedé bebiendo solo de Inuyasha. Hasta el momento, solo me había hecho más fuerte, nada extraño. Por supuesto, Inuyasha siempre se veía lo suficientemente bien para comerlo. El que dijo No juegues con la comida seguro no fue yokai. Inuyasha inhalo, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo sangre. Sabía que los míos habían cambiado también, y sentí que mis colmillos empujaban mis labios. Danos carne, instaron. Su carne. Ahora.

\- Quédate aquí. Mantén un ojo sobre Tammy - Inuyasha gruñó, sorprendiéndome caminando a través de los otros bailarines. ¿Había visto una amenaza? Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de la rubia cabeza familiar de Tammy entre la masa de vivos y no-muertos giradores. Allí. Bailando con dos hombres, nada menos. Me abrí paso hasta que llegué a Tammy, colocándome entre ella y uno de los bailarines. Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras su mirada me recorrió.

\- Hola, morena - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Estoy llevándome a mi amiga - le dije.

\- Por supuesto que no. ¡Estoy empezando a divertirme! – Tammy no se movió.

\- Tammy, no me hagas llevarte - la jalé.

Si había peligro, yo quería nuestras espaldas en una pared, conmigo delante de ella. No donde los problemas puedan venir desde cualquier ángulo. Tammy me miró, pero no se opuso de nuevo. La lleve a la esquina más cercana, como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación íntima, pero yo preparada para la acción. Nadie parecía acecharnos. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañaban. Sentí una punzada de alivio cuando vi a Inuyasha caminando hacia nosotras. Un oni grande con cabello rojo espeso, ojos verdes y una sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca lo seguía.

\- Shippo, esta es mi mujer, Kagome - Inuyasha me presentó.

\- Encantada de conocerte - dije, estrechándole la mano. Me sorprendió cuando Inuyasha me haló lejos de él, un momento después.

\- Sígueme - dijo, pasando a la cabina del DJ y una puerta detrás de él.

Se abrió para revelar una escalera, y era una buena cosa que pudiera ver en la oscuridad, porque no había luz una vez Inuyasha cerró la puerta. Esperaba ver un escondite de armas pero estábamos en un cuarto lleno de viejos altavoces, equipos de música, cajas y mesas. Iba a preguntar lo que se suponía que hiciéramos con estas cosas cuando Inuyasha que me tiró a él. Me besó, empujándome hacia atrás contra la mesa y tocaba debajo de mi vestido. Era evidente que no estábamos aquí para armarnos contra el peligro.

\- Inuyasha…Tammy… - logré decir, empujándolo hacia atrás.

\- Está muy bien con Shippo - me cortó.

\- No te preocupes por ella. Piensa en mí - Me apoyó en la mesa mientras hablaba, tirando de mi ropa interior más abajo de mis rodillas.

Jadee cuando me besó de nuevo, porque desato su aura al mismo tiempo. Las ondas de energía de repente se inundaron sobre mí, combinado con el problema de su deseo en mi subconsciente, se sentían tan tangibles como su lengua enterrándose dentro de mi boca. Mi objeción se desvaneció. Música retumbando a nuestro alrededor, su latido imitando el pulso que ya no tenía. Le devolví el beso, tirando de él más cerca. Un último tirón en mi ropa interior las quito, e Inuyasha separo mis piernas, colocándose de pie entre ellas.

Abrí su camisa, pasando mi lengua desde su cuello hasta el pecho, inundada de las sensaciones de mayor energía sobrenatural, lujuria y poder que venía de Inuyasha y el club por encima de nosotros. Él me apretó el pecho, sus dedos rozando mis pezones rígidos incluso a través de mi sujetador y vestido. Duro, piel desnuda me frotó abajo mientras tiraba hacia abajo sus pantalones. Me arquee contra él, gimiendo en su boca. Necesidad latiendo dentro de mí. La mesa y las paredes vibraban por el bombeo de la música por encima de nosotros. Para mí, parecía que todo estaba temblando de pasión.

\- Ahora - jadee. Empujó profundamente en mí, la fusión de nuestra carne enviando olas de placer a través de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Las corrientes invisibles de su poder parecían hundirse en mí con cada nuevo golpe. Hundí mis colmillos en su cuello, sintiéndolo temblar con un tipo diferente de diversión. Sangre lleno mi boca, trayendo una ráfaga de éxtasis que con sus fuertes, suaves estocadas solo aumentaban. Chupé más fuerte, sintiendo que su ritmo aumentaba al igual que la tensión dentro de mí se formaba. Lo mordí de nuevo, llorando cuando su agarre se intensifico y se enterró a sí mismo contra mí.

Un torrente de emociones quemaba mi subconsciente. Podía sentir el control de Inuyasha desmoronarse bajo los trozos irregulares que de placer lo asaltaban. Sentí su cuerpo llegar el éxtasis cuando abandonó ese control y dejo que la lujuria reinara. Sentí la pasión demoler a través de mí cuando me tiró aún más cerca, empujando con un frenesí sensual que me habría hecho daño, si fuera humana, pero sólo se sentía increíble ahora. Entonces sentí sus colmillos perforar mi cuello y mi sangre salir. La música tragaba nuestro llanto mientras nos mecíamos juntos, más rápido y más duro, bebiendo la sangre del otro, hasta que ambos temblamos por nuestro orgasmo.

\- Eso fue muy inapropiado - dije varios minutos después, mientras me arreglaba la ropa.

\- Después de haber sido negado una semana, no he empezado a ser inapropiado contigo, gatita, pero lo haré – Inuyasha se echó a reír, bajo y pecaminoso.

\- Lo digo en serio. - Podría tener una excusa, ya que el control disminuía sobre los impulsos, la alimentación o en todo caso, era un efecto secundario de ser un nuevo yokai, pero Inuyasha había estado muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Se supone que cuidamos a Tammy, no que nos escabullimos para un polvo rápido – lo regañe

\- ¿Quién sabe cuántos días más vamos a estar encerrados con tu madre y Tammy? No iba a perder esta oportunidad. Por otra parte, Shippo es el propietario de este club y es un amigo. Tammy está segura. Probablemente está girando alrededor de la pista de baile mientras hablamos - Eso me hizo sentir menos culpable. Se suponía que estábamos de vacaciones, después de todo, y la última semana de dormir juntos sin ninguna otra cosa sucediendo había tomado su cuota en mí, también. Traje mi atención de nuevo a los negocios.

\- ¿hora de mezclarse con la chusma local y ver si alguien ha escuchado de un bateador3 detrás de un humano? - Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Las personas hablan de todo tipo de cosas cuando tienen un poco de diversión. A ver si podemos encontrar algo útil - La predicción de Inuyasha era cierta, encontramos a Tammy en la pista de baile con Shippo. El oni podía bailar como nadie, también. Tammy parecía más feliz de lo que la había visto en toda la semana.

\- No puede ser que tengamos que irnos ya - dijo una vez que nos vio.

\- Todavía no - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Shippo, amigo, señálame a tu más chismoso y cliente habitual, pero alguien que todavía pueda ser tomado en serio - Con su altura, era fácil para Shippo ver por encima de las demás personas. Después de unos segundos, hizo un gesto al bar atendido por un hermoso yokai cubierto sólo de un oscuro brillo azul en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Ves al yokai de cabello gris sentado en el extremo? Su nombre es Poppy. Cuenta demasiadas historias como para confiarle un secreto, pero él no se inventa lo que ha oído. –

\- Genial. Agradecería si abstienes a tu personal de mencionar que estuve aquí esta noche… O mi esposa. Trixie nos reconoció. Tal vez alguno más, también - Shippo miro a Inuyasha. - Bite es un refugio para nuestra especie. No tienes intención de romper mis reglas, ¿verdad? - Inuyasha le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- No voy a hacer nada en tus instalaciones. Después de todo, tengo la intención de volver aquí con mi esposa. Todavía tenemos algunas zonas por explorar. - Si fuese posible, me hubiese sonrojado por la descarada insinuación. Shippo solo rió. Tammy parecía aburrida.

\- ¿Por qué no hacen lo que sea que van a hacer mientras yo me quedo con Shippo y bailamos? - sugirió Tammy.

\- Shippo podría tener otras cosas que hacer, Tammy – Me alegré de cambiar de tema

\- Mantener a una hermosa damita feliz siempre tiene prioridad - dijo Shippo, guiñándole un ojo. Inuyasha tiró mi mano.

\- Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo, Gatita. - Dejamos a Tammy en la pista de baile con el oni para ir hacia el camarero de brillo azul y el chismoso no-muerto de pelo gris.

Me senté a unos pocos asientos de distancia de Inuyasha en el bar, dividiendo mi atención entre lo que escuchaba de él y manteniendo un ojo sobre Tammy. Hasta el momento, parecía estar bien, y Shippo había estado en lo cierto, el arrugado yokai junto a Inuyasha no necesitaba mucha insistencia para empezar a charlar. Inuyasha le dejó elegir los temas de la primera media hora o así, entonces cambio la conversación.

\- La sangrienta economía nos tiene a todos jodidos - declaró Inuyasha, drenando su whisky de un trago.

\- Créeme. Hace tres años, vivía una vida elegante fruto de mis inversiones. Hoy, soy el guardaespaldas de una humana para librarla. Si pudiera estacarme a mí mismo y evitarme la vergüenza, lo haría. - Poppy rió.

\- ¿De qué estás cuidando a la humana? ¿De la evasión de impuestos? - Ambos se rieron, y luego Inuyasha bajó la voz en complicidad.

\- No, compañero, de su pariente. En verdad, me pregunto si no debería estar en el otro lado de la moneda. - Incluso a través de la barra, pude ver el destello de interés en los ojos de Poppy.

\- ¿Qué otro lado? - Inuyasha se inclinó, bajando la voz aún más hasta que apenas pude oírle.

\- El lado al que le pagan más si la mocosa llorona muere. Confía en mí, si supiera cómo ponerme en contacto con la cuenta del primo zalamero, tomaría ese trabajo en lugar del que tengo. Entonces conseguiría una comida fuera de esto para comenzar - Poppy mordió su sorbete.

\- ¿No puedes encontrarlo de donde sea que la chica es? – pregunto.

\- Ella no lo sabe. Créeme, le pregunte con luces. - Inuyasha tamborileó los dedos debajo de su ojo para dar énfasis.

\- No puedo tener otro mes de esto. Me la comeré y luego no tendré el sangriento dinero de nadie. - Poppy miró a su alrededor. Aparté la mirada, fingiendo estudiar mi bebida. Cuando me tensé, llamé su respuesta.

\- Hubo un hombre aquí anoche. Está en el negocio de reducción de población, si sabes lo que quiero decir, y se estaba riendo de este trabajo, donde carne a sueldo trata de usar un triturador de huesos para poner las cosas en orden en un contrato a largo plazo. Nunca adivinarías que sucedió. De alguna manera, el triturador de huesos termino muerto. ¡Muerto! Entonces la carne desaparece. Por lo que escuché, ahora el idiota está preocupado por rescindir su contrato. - Cuarenta minutos más tarde, esto finalmente valió la pena, pensé.

\- ¿Oíste el nombre de este idiota? Yo podría estar interesado en ayudarlo una vez que termine con este trabajo - Inuyasha le preguntó casualmente.

\- Creo que escuché al compañero llamarlo Serpentine. ¿No es gracioso? El idiota se renombro como si fuera un yokai. - Serpentine. Tendría a Don quemando las computadoras con ese alias, tan pronto como llegáramos a casa.

\- Ah, compañero, te la debo. La siguiente ronda va por mí. - Inuyasha se quedó veinte minutos más, dejando divagar aún más a Poppy hasta que yo fantaseaba con envolver cinta adhesiva alrededor de la boca del yokai. Por último, Inuyasha fingió pesar por tener que irse, pero le dijo a Poppy que estaría de vuelta la próxima semana. Y se quejó de tener a la heredera malcriada con él. Mis cejas se levantaron. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Inuyasha?

Halé la ropa de la secadora y ahogué una maldición. Manchas de lejía por todas partes. Tammy tenía veinte años, ¿cómo podría no saber cómo lavar la ropa sin arruinar todo? Sin embargo, al menos Tammy estaba lavando su propia ropa ahora. O tratando. Ese era el resultado de la influencia de mi madre. Veinte años de puta rica mimada no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra cuarenta y seis años de crianza disciplinada de granja.

A pesar de que yo estaba mucho más cerca a la edad de Tammy y que mi madre le hizo hacer a Tammy cosas que hicieron llorar a la rubia, para mi sorpresa, mi madre era la persona con la que Tammy parecía haber hecho amistad. Tal vez eso era mi culpa. Tal vez yo estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en modo búsqueda y destrucción que no podía hacer frente a ser una persona maternal en su lugar. La idea era extrañamente deprimente. Revisen mis ovarios, doctor, porque a lo mejor no soy realmente una mujer. Después de la cena —que mi madre insistió en hacer, no que me quejé— nos sentamos junto a la chimenea. Era el momento de poner a Tammy al día en lo que había averiguado.

\- Tammy, esto es lo que está pasando: Don todavía no ha encontrado a tu primo, pero Inuyasha encontró que el asesino a sueldo original que tomó tu contrato está muerto. - Tammy salió disparado de su silla.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quiere decir que puedo irme a casa ahora? – chillo saltando por la sala.

\- No tan rápido. El asesino a sueldo murió en circunstancias inusuales. - Tammy se sentó de nuevo, su entusiasmo evaporándose.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto seria.

\- Le arrancaron la garganta - dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos.

\- Y su ordenador y otros efectos personales fueron removidos, por lo que otra persona podría haber tomado un interés en sus trabajos sin terminar - Las conexiones de Inuyasha de sus días de caza recompensas resultó ser más rápido que las computadoras de Don, porque descubrió que Serpentine estaba muerto antes de que mi tío siquiera descubriera su verdadero nombre.

Don envió un equipo a examinar el apartamento donde Serpentine —o James Daily, como decía el certificado de autopsia— fue encontrado. A pesar de que la persona fue inteligente para cubrir sus huellas, Don sabía que alguien había hackeado la computadora de Serpentine. Tal vez era una coincidencia que algunos de los archivos que tenían acceso fueran acerca de Tammy, o que Serpentine había sido asesinado por un yokai. Sabíamos que Serpentine tenía conexiones no-muertas desde que envió a un oni tras Tammy. Pero tal vez era más que una coincidencia.

\- Te dije que los yokais normalmente no se molestan contratando seres humanos, pero la vida nunca deja de sorprenderme - dijo Inuyasha en un tono seco.

\- Cuando estábamos en Bite, le dije a un tipo chismoso con el que hablé que regresaría mañana por la noche. Si todavía vamos, me permitirá buscar más información, pero existe la posibilidad de que pudiese resultar peligroso para ti - Tammy se burlaba.

\- ¿Qué tan peligroso? Casi he sido electrocutada, disparada y comida por un oni, ¿recuerdas? – se rio.

\- Si otro yokai decidió involucrarse en tu contrato, él o ella podría seguirnos aquí y tratar de llevarte - dije en voz baja. Tammy nos dio una mirada sagaz.

\- Y entonces podrías atraparlos. Averiguar dónde está mi primo, apostaría. Te vi en acción contra ese oni, Kagome. ¿Y tú, Inuyasha? Eres un tipo duro, ¿verdad? Porque quiero que esto termine. Quiero recuperar mi vida. - Fabián flotaba en el ambiente.

\- Yo podría estar en el puesto de observación. Ningún yokai o oni me notaria. Ayudaría a mantener a Tammy segura. - Pobre Fabián, tenía razón. Los yokais y onis sentían, obviamente, una falta de respeto hacia los fantasmas. Ellos les hacían menos caso como la mayoría de los seres humanos ignoraban a los mendigos.

\- Gracias, Fabián. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda - dije.

\- Es muy raro cuando haces eso - murmuró Tammy. Escondí una sonrisa. Una parte de mí pensaba que Tammy no creía que Fabián existiera y que sólo pretendía hablar con él para meterme con ella.

\- Ayudaré a protegerla - dijo mi madre. Su rostro estaba cerrado, como si estuviera luchando con sus recuerdos. Una vez más, odie lo que le habían hecho por mi culpa. Inuyasha se levantó de su silla.

\- Está bien. Si vamos a Bite mañana, es hora de que aprendas a defenderte, Tammy. - Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿No es por eso para lo que les estoy pagando a ustedes dos? - Yo no corregí a Tammy diciendo que mi tío y su departamento estaban recibiendo su dinero, ni Inuyasha ni yo. Tenía la esperanza de que Don no estuviera tomando su dinero, pero él era un funcionario del gobierno.

\- Debes saber las habilidades básicas. Después de todo, eres una chica bonita, y los depredadores pueden tener latidos de corazón, también - Tammy se iluminó con el cumplido. Escondí una sonrisa. La adulación la haría mucho más complaciente, como Inuyasha sabía.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga con esto? - Inuyasha se fue a la cocina y regreso con un cuchillo. Lo colgó delante de Tammy, quien lo miró dubitativamente.

\- Apuñálame con eso - respondió Inuyasha.

\- En el corazón - Su boca se abrió. Era la primera vez que la había visto sin habla.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? - dijo finalmente.

\- Necesitas aprender a protegerte de un yokai. Por supuesto, las probabilidades serían funestas, pero tu ventaja es que ningún yokai te vería como una amenaza. – explico, yo sonreí.

\- Así es como me las arreglé para matar a muchos, cuando tenía tu edad - intervine

\- El elemento sorpresa puede salvar tu vida. - Tammy miró el cuchillo de nuevo.

\- No sé... - Inuyasha dejó escapar un ruido exasperado.

\- Sonomi, ven aquí y demuéstrale cómo se hace. - Mi madre parecía más sorprendida que Tammy cuando toda la conversación comenzó. Yo estaba sorprendida, también.

\- ¿Quieres que te apuñale? - mi madre le preguntó con incredulidad. Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Vamos, **suegrita**. ¿Cuántas veces has soñado con esto? - Mi madre se levantó, tomó el cuchillo, y luego lo clavó justo en medio del pecho de Inuyasha. Que nunca se estremeció o se movió para bloquearla.

\- Ves, Tammy, así es como la mayoría de la gente pensaría hacerlo - dijo Inuyasha con calma.

\- Pero Sonomi sabe que la hoja no está lo suficientemente profundo, ni está en el lugar correcto. El corazón está un poco a la izquierda, no exactamente en el centro. Y ella no giró el cuchillo, que es lo que siempre, **siempre **debes hacer para matar a un yokai, a menos que lo hayas apuñalado el corazón con más de un cuchillo - Inuyasha tomó el cuchillo y se lo devolvió a mi madre.

\- Ahora, Sonomi, muéstrale cómo se hace realmente. - Mi madre se veía aún más sorprendida, pero ella tomó el cuchillo, enfocando más el objetivo esta vez, y lo metió con un pequeño escalofrío.

\- Gíralo. dijo Inuyasha, como si esto no le doliera, que lo hacía, incluso si el acero a través de su corazón no era fatal. Sólo la plata lo era. Mi madre le dio a la hoja un giro a la derecha. Inuyasha cogió su mano y sacudió el cuchillo, fuerte, en un círculo irregular. Tammy quedó sin aliento por la sangre que manchaba su camisa.

\- Así es como lo haces - dijo, la voz tan neutral como si el dolor no chamuscara a través de él. Lo sentí y sin embargo era lo único que podía hacer para no gritar y demandar que parara.

\- Rudo, rápido y hasta el final, de lo contrario no conseguirás una segunda oportunidad - Soltó la mano de mi madre y sacó el cuchillo, limpiándolo en su camisa arruinada.

\- Vamos a mostrarle a Tammy cómo se hace por la espalda ahora - Lágrimas pincharon mis ojos. No por el dolor de la herida de Inuyasha, que ya estaba curado.

Era porque finalmente entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Inuyasha no estaba tratando de enseñar a Tammy. Él estaba mostrando a mi madre cómo defenderse, algo que ella nunca le habría permitido hacer en circunstancias normales. Sin embargo, pensando que era para el beneficio de Tammy siguió sus instrucciones, aprendiendo como acuchillar a alguien en el lugar correcto por delante y por la espalda, luego, cómo desviar algunas maniobras estándar defensivas. Fabián llamó mi atención y me guiñó un ojo. El fantasma sabía lo que estaba haciendo Inuyasha, también.

Para el momento en que Inuyasha anunció que era el turno de Tammy, me había enamorado de él otra vez. Las flores y las joyas funcionaban para la mayoría de las chicas como un gesto romántico, pero ahí estaba yo, con ojos llorosos viéndolo enseñar a mi madre cómo apuñalar a la mierda de él. Tammy era humana, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para obtener la esencia de las cosas. Sin embargo, después de una hora, estaba sudorosa y cubierta en sangre, y muy orgullosa de sí misma por el éxito de apuñalar a Inuyasha varias veces en el corazón.

\- Sólo llámame Buffy - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy cansada - dije, fingiendo un bostezo.

\- Me voy a la cama". Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron. Fabián desapareció por la puerta, diciendo que quería comprobar el terreno. Mi madre me dio una mirada. Sólo Tammy parecía no darse cuenta de que ningún yokai bostezaba jamás de verdad.

\- Hasta mañana - dijo Tammy.

\- Me debo duchar de todos modos. - Subí las escaleras. Inuyasha se quedó atrás, esperando.

En el momento en que escuché la ducha de Tammy comenzar, también escuche pasos ligeros y rápidos subiendo las escaleras. Cuando Inuyasha entró en la habitación, me había convencido a mí misma que el ruido de la ducha de Tammy sería suficiente para amortiguar la audición de mi madre. O que mi mamá se había vuelto de repente sorda. Y cuando Inuyasha me tomó en sus brazos, dejé de pensar en nada más.

Este podría ser el comienzo de una broma de mal gusto, pensé mientras cruzaba la línea y entraba en Bite. Tres yokais y un humano entrando en un bar. . . Si un pícaro sicario6 no-muerto estaba tras Tammy, esperábamos que mordiera el anzuelo y nos siguiera a casa, porque había un infierno de sorpresa para él. Y aquí también estaba la esperanza de que Poppy, el yokai con el que Inuyasha charlo la semana pasada, hubiera repetido el cuento sobre la mocosa humana rica que cuidaba Inuyasha. Y que estaría de vuelta esta noche con ella. Mi madre se negó a bailar. Se sentó en el bar, despachando a cada hombre que se le acercaba, humano o no.

A ella realmente le gustaba Rodney, pensé, mi corazón apretado en la memoria del amigo asesinado que había salido brevemente con mi madre. Espero que encuentre a alguien especial otra vez. Fingimos estar pasando un buen rato, bailando, bebiendo —no alcohol para Tammy, a pesar de que lo pidió— y luego bailando otra vez, mientras que Inuyasha renovó su amistad con Poppy. No escapó a mi atención que Shippo nos miraba. Por su expresión, sentía que algo estaba pasando y no nos quería en su club. Bueno, nosotros tampoco queríamos. Es por eso que había trampas explosivas esperando en nuestra casa con Fabián de guardia. Vamos, quien sea que seas, asesino. Tenemos nuestro regalo listo.

Después de las 2 a.m., nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Por costumbre, tenía mi mano cerca de mi manga, donde varios cuchillos de lanzar estaban alineados en mis brazos. Estábamos a tres filas de distancia de nuestro humor cuando el aire se convirtió en electrificado. Inuyasha y yo giramos al mismo tiempo, cada uno sacando un cuchillo. Mi madre cogió a Tammy. Varios yokais cayeron del cielo en un amplio círculo alrededor de nosotros. Oh mierda, fue mi pensamiento. Habíamos dejado Bite sólo unos pocos segundos. No era el tiempo suficiente como para coordinar este tipo de ataque. Conté, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente flotando fuera de cada uno de ellos. Doce yokais, varios de ellos maestros. Demasiado de ellos para matar a una heredera humana. Esto no se trataba de Tammy. Inuyasha lo sabía también. Dio una lánguida mirada alrededor, pero yo podía sentir su tensión a través de mi subconsciente.

-X, que desagradable sorpresa. Está claro que no es una coincidencia, por lo que dime, ¿quién me traicionó? - El yokai de pelo negro dirigido por X dio un paso adelante.

\- Una persona contrata a un asesino a sueldo para matar a su prima por dinero, aburrido. Ese mismo asesino fracasa el trabajo dos veces, divertido. Luego, el asesino a sueldo desesperado envía a un oni tras la chica para terminar las cosas, mi curiosidad se despertó. Ese mismo oni termina con la cabeza cortada por una morena misteriosa... ah. Ahora estoy interesado. – murmuro.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo, cariño? - Le pregunté a Inuyasha, sin quitar mis ojos de X.

\- Ex compañero de trabajo, se podría decir. Uno excesivamente competitivo que estaba hasta cabreado porque maté a varios de sus mejores clientes. - Ex compañero de trabajo. X no debe haber sido un asesino a sueldo de poca monta para que Inuyasha se referirse a él de esa manera, significaba que los yokais con él tenían que ser malditamente buenos, también. Nuestras posibilidades rebajaron de escasas a jodidas.

\- ¿Es posible que mi viejo amigo Inuyasha esté involucrado? me pregunté - X continuó.

\- La joven heredera tiene conexiones con el gobierno, resulto, y también con la Parca Negra. Y se supone que la muerte es un corazón sangrante cuando se trata de seres humanos. Cuando otro rumor de que la heredera humana estaría aquí esta noche, tomé precauciones en caso de que yo tuviera razón acerca de quién era su protector. Y que suertudo soy, tenía razón. - ¿Precauciones? Esa era una manera de describir a la docena de yokais que nos rodeaban, todos ellos, armados hasta los dientes. Miré de nuevo al club nocturno. ¿Alguien vendría en nuestra ayuda? ¿O se adherirían completamente a aquello de "no violencia en los locales" y se mantendrían lo más lejos posible?

\- Estás aquí por mí, déjala irse. Déjala entrar, y resolvamos esto nosotros mismos. - dijo Inuyasha, con un gesto apenas perceptible hacia Tammy.

\- Puede que ella no sea el motivo por el que estoy aquí, pero me aseguraré de matarla, también, así que no me arriesgaré - Astuto hijo de puta. Si X nos mataba mientras defendíamos a Tammy, podría llamarlo parte del negocio. Tammy tenía un contrato con su nombre, de lo contrario, la gente de Inuyasha podría considerarlo como algo personal y tomar represalias por nuestra masacre. X estaba cubriendo sus bases así. Tammy empezó a gemir. X le dio una sonrisa cordial.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, tu primo está muerto. Lo maté después de enterarme lo que necesitaba saber de ti. - Entonces era por eso que Don no pudo encontrar a Gables, no que nos hiciera ningún bien ahora. Inuyasha me miró.

\- Gatita, ¿no estás enojada todavía? - Sabía lo que quería decir. Desde que me enteré de que había absorbido el poder de fuego-a partir del yokai piroquinetico del que bebí, había luchado por mantener esa capacidad bajo control. Pero ahora, dejé toda la ira reprimida, la determinación, el miedo, y la tristeza de los últimos meses surgir a la superficie. Mis manos fueron tragadas por llamas azules, las chispas golpeando el suelo.

\- ¡Mátenla! – X gritó. Los cuchillos volaron hacia mí en un borrón.

Me di la vuelta para evitarlos, concentrándome en X. Hace dos meses, había quemado una propiedad entera y exploté la cabeza de un yokai Maestro de sus hombros. Incéndiate, pensé, mirando a X, incéndiate. Salvo. . . que no se incendió. Las chispas de las llamas siguieron fijas cubriendo mis manos, pero nada más letal salía de ellas. Sacudí mis manos con frustración. ¡Funciona, maldita sea! ¡LLAMAS A MÍ! Pero los últimos acontecimientos mortales de fuego que me habían asustado con su ferocidad parecían haberse desvanecido. Lo más peligroso que podía hacer con mis manos ahora, era encender el cigarrillo de alguien.

\- Oh, mierda - mi madre susurro. No podría estar más de acuerdo.

\- Protege a Tammy - grité, y luego agarré mis cuchillos, maldiciendo mientras trataba de esquivar otra lluvia de cuchillos dirigidos a mí.

Algunos dieron en el blanco, pero ninguno en mi pecho, gracias a Dios. Sin embargo, la plata quemada donde aterrizó, por lo que peleé con el impulso de sacármelos. Tiré algunas de mis armas en su lugar, sumando más plata al aluvión que Inuyasha acababa de enviar. Luego rodé detrás de uno de los coches para cubrirme, por último tuve la oportunidad de arrebatar la plata incrustada en mis hombros y piernas. Tammy gritó mientras algunos de los yokais llegaron por el aire. Tomé dos de los cuchillos que había sacado de mi cuerpo y los envié volando al yokai más cercano a donde ella estaba en cuclillas. Las hojas encontraron su destino, y el yokai se estrelló contra un coche en lugar de contra Tammy y mi madre, que estaba en cuclillas sobre ella. El resto de los yokais parecían más preocupados enfrentando a Inuyasha que ocupándose de Tammy o de mi madre. Le di la vuelta a un camión para llegar a Inuyasha - y luego grité mientras mi camisa ardía en llamas. ¡Maldita sea! Debía haber aceite bajo el camión por el que había rodado, y mis inútiles chispas de las manos los encendieron.

\- ¿Gatita, estás bien? - Inuyasha gritó.

\- ¡Estoy bien! - Contesté, temerosa de que lo mataran mientras corría a verme. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, me azotaba a mí misma. _¡Aceite más chispas igual a fuego, imbécil!_

Me arranqué la camisa quemada cuando un coche se estrelló contra mí, fijándome al vehículo detrás de mí. Di un grito ahogado por el increíble dolor, paralizándome en su intensidad. Tammy gritó. Sobre eso, oí la ronca voz de Inuyasha gritar mi nombre. Algo dio un vuelco al coche inmovilizándome. El yokai pelinegro. Sonrió mientras sacaba una hoja de plata, sabiendo como yo que no podía quitarme el coche a tiempo para salvarme a mí misma. Pero había algo que yo podía hacer. Aceite más chispas es igual a fuego, pensé salvajemente, y metí mi puño en el tanque de combustible del coche.

Una increíble explosión, junto con la angustiosa sensación de ser tirada hacia atrás, quemada, por el estacionamiento. Por un aturdido instante, no sabía si todavía estaba viva. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaría así de herida si estuviera muerta. Muévete, me dije, luchando contra el letargo que me daban ganas de acurrucarme allí donde había aterrizado. Mantente parpadeando, tu visión volverá. Después de un poco más de parpadeo, el estacionamiento se veía doble, pero podía verlo. Comprobando. ¿Tienes algún cuchillo todavía? Dos, bien, que valgan la pena.

\- Estoy bien - dije, mi voz casi irreconocible. Odiaba regalar mi posición, pero estaba más preocupada por que Inuyasha se distrajera demasiado al no sentir nuestra conexión y pensara que había volado en pedazos.

\- Cristo todopoderoso, gatita - le oí murmurar, y sonreí a pesar de que se sentía como si mi cara estuviera agrietada.

Tenía miedo de mirar mi piel. Tocino quemado podría pasar por mi gemela justo ahora. Tú te curas, me recordé. Deja de preocuparte por tu apariencia y vuelve a preocuparte por tu culo. Flexioné mis dedos, aliviada de que la horrible sensación de división se había ido. Ahora podía sujetar mis cuchillos con propósito, y mi visión era clara por el momento. A través de la ventanilla del sucio coche delante de mí, vi a Inuyasha luchando contra cuatro yokais. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó en una vertiginosa demostración de violencia, rebanando y aplastando a cualquiera cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. A

Hora, ¿dónde estaban Tammy y mi madre? Me arrastré por algunos yokais muertos - uno de ellos crujiente, me di cuenta con satisfacción - y estaba de puntillas alrededor de un Benz cuando X surgió de la nada. Él me empujó, golpeándome contra otro coche —Dios, estaba tan harta de sentir mis huesos crujir contra el metal— pero en lugar de saltar hacia adelante, me dejé caer como aturdida. X estaba sobre mí en el segundo siguiente, las rodillas fijando mi torso al concreto, con una intensamente verde mirada victoriosa mientras levantaba su cuchillo.

Mi mano salió disparada, enterrando el cuchillo de plata directamente en su pecho. Sonreí mientas lo di un duro giro. Es todo para ti, X. Pero no se desplomó hacia adelante como debería hacer. En cambio, estrelló el cuchillo que tenía contra mi pecho sin dudarlo un instante. El dolor estalló en mí, tan caliente y feroz que rivalizaba con lo que había sentido cuando el coche explotó. El dolor fue creciendo hasta que quise gritar, pero yo no tenía la energía. Todo parecía desaparecer de mi visión, excepto su brillante mirada esmeralda.

\- ¿Cómo? - Me las arreglé, apenas capaz de decir la palabra. X se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Situs inversus - susurró. Su mano se tensó sobre la hoja, girando…

Azul llenó mi visión. Yo no entendía por qué, y por un segundo, me pregunté si era aún real. Entonces el azul inclinado hacia un lado, el brazo roto de X todavía sujetaba el cuchillo en mi pecho, pero el resto de él estaba en otra parte. Láminas de metal, pensé aturdida. Inuyasha debió lanzarle un coche y ejercerlo como una enorme sierra. X estaba de espaldas, el muñón de su brazo derecho se extendía lentamente a un nuevo miembro mientras luchaba con Inuyasha. Yo quería ayudar, pero no podía levantarme. El dolor me había fijado, jadeando y contrayéndome mientras trataba de escapar de él.

\- ¡No te muevas, gatita! - Inuyasha gritó. Una brutal rebanada de su cuchillo abrió el pecho de X, extrañamente a la derecha del esternón de X. Inuyasha retorció la hoja con tanta fuerza que lo rompió, y luego él estaba a mi lado, con sus manos fijando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

\- Gatita - Tan pronto como vi su cara, supe lo malo que era. Que se me debería haber ocurrido a mí antes, teniendo en cuenta que había un cuchillo de plata con una mano marchita todavía unida a él, en mi pecho, pero de alguna manera, el dolor me había cegado a la realidad. Ahora, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que estos eran mis últimos momentos en la tierra. Traté de sonreír.

\- Te amo - le susurré. Una sola lágrima rosa rodó por la mejilla de Inuyasha, pero su voz era firme.

\- No te muevas - repitió, y lentamente comenzó a tirar del cuchillo. Mi pecho se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Traté de no mirar el cuchillo. Traté de concentrarme en el rostro de Inuyasha, pero mi propia mirada era borrosa, de color rosa también. Te extrañaré tanto. La hoja se estremeció una fracción, y un espasmo de dolor arranco a través de mí. Inuyasha apretó los labios, dejando que mis muñecas presionaron mi pecho con su mano libre.

\- No te muevas... - No podía soportarlo. Ese ardor en mi pecho se sentía como si se hubiera extendido a través de mí. Un grito se formó en mi garganta, pero lo contuve. Por favor, no dejes que me vea morir gritando...

La agonía se detuvo tan abruptamente como empezó. Inuyasha dejó escapar un sonido áspero que fue seguido por un ruido de metal en el suelo. Miré hacia abajo, y a una línea en mi pecho que comenzaba a cerrar, la piel cerrándose de nuevo, mientras sanaba. Y luego Inuyasha se dio la vuelta. Un yokai estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo un gran cuchillo y la más extraña expresión en su rostro. Se dejó caer de rodillas y cayó hacia delante, mango de plata sobresaliendo de su espalda. Mi madre estaba detrás del yokai. Sus manos ensangrentadas.

\- Rudo, rápido y hasta el final, o si no, no tendrás una segunda oportunidad - murmuró, casi para sí misma. Inuyasha la miró.

\- Así es, Sonomi. Bien hecho - Entonces se echó a reír.

\- Nunca me asustes de esa manera otra vez. - Me quedé de piedra. Inuyasha me levanto, y me besó tan fuerte que probé sangre cuando sus colmillos traspasaron mis labios.

\- Él no murió… Yo torcí una hoja en su corazón, pero no murió. - le dije, todavía aturdida por los recientes acontecimientos.

\- Como él dijo, Situs inversus. - En mi expresión confusa, Inuyasha continuó.

\- Significa que nació con sus órganos al revés, por lo que su corazón estaba a la derecha. Eso es lo que le salvó la vida antes, pero él no lo hubiera admitido, mientras yo pudiese escucharlo. - Yo no sabía que tal condición existiese. Nota mental: Aprender más sobre curiosidades anatómicas. Inuyasha escaneo el estacionamiento, pero los únicos yokais aquí estaban reunidos en torno al lado de la discoteca. Espectadores, pensé con asombro. ¿Se habían quedado allí todo el tiempo y solo miraban?

\- ¿Dónde está Tammy? - El miedo saltó en mí.

\- La metí en el club después de que el coche explotó - dijo mi madre.

\- Dijeron que ella estaría a salvo allí. - Y luego ella había regresado al exterior para hacerle frente a un grupo de sicarios. Las lágrimas pincharon mis ojos hasta que Inuyasha le sonrió.

\- Has salvado mi vida, Sonomi. - Parecía avergonzada, y luego frunció el ceño.

\- Yo no sabía si habías sacado el cuchillo de Kagome. No podía dejarle acercarse sigilosamente a ti y apuñalarte hasta que mi hija estuviera bien. - Inuyasha se echó a reír.

\- Por supuesto. - Negué con la cabeza. Ella nunca cambiaría, pero estaba bien. Yo la quería de todos modos. Shippo salió de Bite con Tammy a su lado. Sus ojos enrojecidos, había estado llorando.

\- Se acabó - le dije. Tammy corrió y me abrazó. Quería decir algo más profundo y reconfortante, pero lo único que podía hacer era repetir.

\- Se acabó. - Por lo menos Tammy no recordaría nada de esto.

No, sus recuerdos se sustituirían por uno en el que había sido secuestrada por los aburridos guardaespaldas proporcionados por antiguos amigos de su padre. Tammy llegaría a la edad adulta sin la carga de saber que había cosas en la noche con las que ningún ser humano promedio podría luchar. Ella sería normal. Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía darle.

\- Pelearon en las instalaciones - Shippo declaró.

\- Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad, amigo? - Inuyasha dejó escapar un resoplido.

\- Tal vez si no hubiera estado allí sin hacer nada mientras éramos emboscados en tus preciosas instalaciones ¡seguiría estando de una sola pieza! - mi madre le dijo con brusquedad a Shippo.

\- ¿No tienes lealtad? ¡Inuyasha dijo que eras un amigo! - Shippo enarcó las cejas a su tono fulminante, y luego echó una mirada alrededor en el estacionamiento. Órganos de yokai llenaban la zona, uno de los coches estaba ardiendo, y varios otros estaban destrozados, cortados, o abollados.

\- Soy su amigo. Por eso voy a dejar que todos ustedes se vayan sin pagar por los daños y perjuicios - respondió Shippo.

\- Él no suena a que somos bienvenidos a volver. Ya no podremos venir aquí durante el resto de nuestras vacaciones para explorar todas las áreas privadas - murmuré a Inuyasha.

\- No te preocupes, cariño. Sé de otro club en Brooklyn donde creo que realmente te divertirás. . . - Los labios de Inuyasha me rozaron la frente.

_Fin _


End file.
